powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-Parters and Story Arcs
These episodes are either multi-parters or story arcs.. Episodes *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger-Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity-Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai-Ep. 34: Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island-Final Ep.: Big Victory! Farewell, J.A.K.Q. *Battle Fever J-Ep. 1: Assault!! Run to the Ballpark-Ep. 5: The Great Robot Dogfight, Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General-Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes *Denshi Sentai Denziman-Ep. 48: Demon King Banriki's Rebellion-Final Ep.: Resound, Bells of Hope! *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan-Ep. 4: The Boy Detective and the Spy-Ep. 5: The Wicked Sun God, Ep. 36: The ESPer-Ep. 37: Himiko!, Ep. 45: The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man-Final Ep.: Shine, North Pole Aurora *Dai Sentai Goggle V-Ep. 46: Super Energy Arrival-Final Ep.: Proceed! To the Shining Future *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman-Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechaevolution-Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move, Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails-Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow *Choudenshi Bioman-Ep. 7: Captured Peebo-Ep. 8: Fight! Vow to the Planet, Ep. 19: My Father is Doctor Man-Ep. 20: Prince's Challenge!, Ep. 25: Prince's Ghost?-Ep. 26: My Father's Dreadful Secret, Ep. 31: New Model!? Megas Arrives-Ep. 34: Behold!! The Power of Bio, Ep. 35: The Sixth Man-Ep. 36: The Transforming Boy, Ep. 43: The Sailor-Suited Soldier-Ep. 44: The Beautiful Conscience Circuit, Ep. 47: Professor Shibata's True Colors!?-Final Ep.: Goodbye, Peebo *Dengeki Sentai Changeman-Ep. 13: Papa Sells the Earth-Ep. 14: Attack! Giant Lizards, Ep. 17: Nagasaki's Mysterious Ghost Ship-Ep. 18: Ahames' Challenge!, Ep. 32: Nana! Dangerous Reunion-Ep. 36: Behold! Our Power, Ep. 48: The Pirate Booba's Storm of Love-Final Ep.: Farewell, Friends of Space! *Choushinsei Flashman-Ep. 8: Father!! Mother!! Little Sisters!-Ep. 9: The Doctor Who Travels Through Time, Ep. 15: The Giant Robo is Worn Out-Ep. 20: Revival! Giant Robo!, Ep. 44: Deus Beast Warriors Appear-Final Ep.: Farewell! Our Home Planet *Hikari Sentai Maskman-Ep. 1: The Mysterious, Beautiful Runaway-Ep. 2: Strange! The Dark Underground Castle, Ep. 20: A Trap! The Sinking Giant Robot-Ep. 22: The Winds and Clouds of an Aura Storm!, Ep. 27: Thief Knight Kiros!-Ep. 29: The New Lethal Weapon of Friendship, Ep. 43: Akira Loses His Eyesight! The Mysterious Spell-Ep. 45: Prince Igam! You're a Woman!, Ep. 48: Baraba! Death for Treason-Final Ep.: Great Destruction of Underground Empire Castle! *Choujuu Sentai Liveman-Ep. 6: Attack! The Dinosaur That Lived-Ep. 7: Dinosaur VS Live Robo, Ep. 11: The Man Who Bit a Brain Beast-Ep. 12: Super-Genius Ashura!, Ep. 19: Geek-Boy Obular-Ep. 21: Listen, Gou!! Mother's Voice…, Ep. 28: The Challenge of the Huge Giga Volt-Ep. 30: Five Warriors, Here and Now, Ep. 41: The Confession of Gou, The Invisible Man!!-Final Ep.: The Fall of Great Professor Bias *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger-Ep. 3: Violent Demon Castle! The 20,000-Year Curse-Ep. 4: The Rumbling Human Ball!, Ep. 14: He's Here! The Wandering Exchange Student-Ep. 16: Firing the V-Turbo Bazooka, Ep. 28: Robo Fusion Failure-Ep. 30: The End of Lehda, Ep. 31: Woman Warrior Kirika-Ep. 32: The Big Demonic Mystery Bird!, Ep. 40: Walk! Child of Shikoku-Ep. 41: The Star Is Me!, Ep. 46: Lagorn's Counterattack-Final Ep.: Graduation of Youth *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman''-''Ep. 1: The Five Sibling Warriors-Ep. 2: Father's Payback! Mother's Payback, Ep. 19: Red Fighting Robot-Ep. 20: Burning Sibling Robot, Ep. 44: Struggle Robot Battle-Final Ep.: Departure to the Stars *Choujin Sentai Jetman-Ep. 1: Seek the Warriors-Ep. 2: The Third Warrior, Ep. 4: The Fighting Bride-Ep. 6: Get Angry, Robo!, Ep. 13: Maze of Love-Ep. 14: The Deadly Cannon of Love, Ep. 17: The Revived Empress-Ep. 18: Gai Dies!, Ep. 22: Exploding Love-Ep. 24: Launch, Super Robot, Ep. 30: The Three Majin Stand-Ep. 32: Wings!! One More Time, Ep. 36: A Walking Appetite! Ant-People-Ep. 37: Birth! Emperor Tranza, Ep. 40: Command! Change the Sentai-Ep. 41: Transformation Impossible! The Base Destroyed, Ep. 43: Sneak into the Commander's Body-Ep. 45: The Hot Milk of Victory, Ep. 48: A Kiss That Calls Death-Final Ep.: Flap Your Wings! Aviators! *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger-Ep. 1: The Birth-Ep. 2: The Revival, Ep. 3: Fight in the Land of Despair-Ep. 4: Reawaken, Legendary Weapons, Ep. 5: Scary Riddles-Ep. 6: Arise! Daizyuzin, Ep. 9: Run! Prince of The Eggs-Ep. 10: Monkeys No More!, Ep. 17: The Sixth Hero-Ep. 22: Combine! Gouryuujin, Ep. 28: Clay Monsters, New And Improved-Ep. 31: Reborn! The Ultimate God, Ep. 40: Burai's Departure of Death-Ep. 42: Burai Dies..., Ep. 47: Break in! The Final Deciding Battle-Final Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs *Gosei Sentai Dairanger-Ep. 1: Transform-Ep. 2: It's Ch'i Power!!, Ep. 3: Your Souls, Please!-Ep. 4: We Were Naïve!!, Ep. 5: The Jewels Have Come-Ep. 6: Break Through the Wind, Ep. 7: Traitor!-Ep. 8: Father!!, Ep. 9: Don't Be Vain-Ep. 10: Ah, the Vengeful Goddess, Ep. 13: Ka Kabuki Boy-Ep. 14: Well, Time To Get Married, Ep. 17: The New Hero Has Arrived-Ep. 22: The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!!, Ep. 26: A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy-Ep. 27: It's The Final Punch, Ep. 28: Everyone's Here!!-Ep. 31: Another Hero Comes Forth, Ep. 37: You Have to See It!! Enormous One-Ep. 38: Huh!! A Ceasefire!?, Ep. 42: A Straight Line To Mom-Ep. 44: Touching!! You Cry Too, Ep. 45: Disbanding for Real!!-Final Ep.: Let's Go! *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger-Ep. 1: It's Ninja-Ep. 6: The Eyeball Prince!, Ep. 15: Argh! Awesome Guys-Ep. 16: The Red Monkey's Oni Extermination, Ep. 23: Blitzkrieg!! The Strange White Bird-Ep. 31: Behold!! A New Shogun, Ep. 42: The Plundered Ninja Power-Ep. 44: The Wound-Filled Great Reversal, Ep. 50: Special Selection!! The Youkai Inn-Final Ep.: Sealing!! *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger-Ep. 1: Invasion!! 1999-Ep. 2: Assemble!! The Super-Powered Sentai, Ep. 6: The Formidable Enemy, Brain Machine-Ep. 7: Complete!! The Super-Powered Robo, Ep. 17: Plunder!! The Transformation Brace-Ep. 18: Dad's Unusual Love, Ep. 26: The 600-Million-Year-Old Boy Warrior-Ep. 28: Behold! The Miracle Fortress, Ep. 33: The Five Robos' Great Riot-Ep. 34: The Emperor's Final Challenge, Ep. 37: I am Gunmazin-Ep. 38: It's Tough Being a Mazin!, Ep. 39: The Prince Dies in a Duel-Ep. 41: The Dangerous Couple!!, Ep. 45: Destruction!! The Super-Powered Base-Final Ep.: The Heroes of Love *Gekisou Sentai Carranger-Ep. 41: The Reckless Dash Emperor's Frightful Fuel Check-Ep. 43: Merry Carmagic Christmas!! *Denji Sentai Megaranger-Ep. 38: Scary! Nezirejia's Fiendish Squadron-Ep. 43: We Won't Be Defeated! Decisive Christmas Eve Clash *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman-Chapter 41: The Demon-Beast's Revival-Chapter 42: The Horrible Demon-Beast *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive-Ep. 42: The Hellish Psyma Beast Army-Ep. 43: The Terrible Psyma Tree *Mirai Sentai Timeranger-Case File 28: A Time of Reunion-Case File 30: The Roar of Fire *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger-Quest 39: The God Takes Away-Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger-Scroll 42: Armor and Raging Arrow-Scroll 43: Super Fusion and The Big Clash *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger-Ep. 42: The Thing Hidden in the Abare Kid-Ep. 43: AbareKiller is Inextinguishable!? *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger-Episode. 42: Skull Talking-Episode. 43: Meteor Catastrophe *Mahou Sentai Magiranger-Stage 33: To Infershia-Stage 34: Bonds of Courage *GoGo Sentai Boukenger-Task. 40: The Western Ashu-Task. 42: The Age of the Questers *Juken Sentai Gekiranger-Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio-Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki *Engine Sentai Go-Onger-GP 42: Campus Secret-GP 44: Protect Christmas Eve *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger-Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu-Act 24: The True Samurai Combination *Tensou Sentai Goseiger-Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!-Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle! *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion/''Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai, ''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears/''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai, ''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas/''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special, ''Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side/''Ep. 36: Partner Pirate, ''Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine/''Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams, ''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe/''Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero, ''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja/''Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility, ''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal/''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown, ''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe/''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle/''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters-Mission 43: Christmas Determination-Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger-Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival-Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger-Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky-Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger-Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude-Ep. 20: Monarch of the World *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger-Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross-Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!' *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger-Number 23: Status Gold-Number 25: Make it the Strongest, Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer-Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again References Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Articles in need of major additions